Distracting the Enemy
by Thundergryphon
Summary: When Jazz is caught by Megatron, he comes up with an 'interesting' way of getting Megs to let him go. Crack J/M, hinted M/SS, P/J.


Distracting the Enemy

By: Thundergryphon

Pairings: very slight Jazz/Megs, hinted Megs/Screamer, Jazz/Prowl

Archived: Here-Thundergryphon Y!Gallery-ChaosToGlory

A/N: I know a lot of you want a sequel for 'My Second Life'. Well, this isn't it :P I do have a little bit of the sequel planned, but in the meanwhile there are a few plot bunnies that have been hoping around in my head. Enjoy =)

* * *

Jazz knew it was bound to happen one day. He'd been too lucky when it came to battles, and now his luck had finally run out. He stopped struggling, knowing it was useless. Megatron had him. The tyrant's hand firmly gripped both of Jazz's behind his back, and a gun was pointed at his head.

The battle had come to a standstill, neither side believing that Megatron had actually captured Jazz. In all the time the Cybertronians had been on Earth, Megatron had never personally captured any Autobot. This was unbelievable. Jazz knew that he had to act fast if he wanted to get out in one piece.

-

"Well well, it seems that the mighty Autobots aren't infallible after all. I have their third in command prisoner, and it appears that the battle goes to us. Well Prime, how about it? I'll let this loud-mouthed mech go, if you surrender to me."

Jazz glanced over at his friends. Prime seemed to be considering Megatron's offer. Jazz wasn't going to let Megatron win, just because he got taken captive. There had to be a way to escape; he knew Prime would gladly give up the battle to save a comrade.

-

Megatron was sneering at the black and white saboteur. "Well Jazz, it seems as if I've won this time. And who knows, this may be the first step to Decpticon victory in this war."

Jazz was thinking fast. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Granted, it was extremely suicidal, but it was the best he could come up with. He only hoped Prowl would forgive him for this.

-

Megatron was grinning evily as he stared at Jazz, as if to mock him for getting caught. Suddenly, Jazz leaned forward, reached up, and kissed Megatron right on the lips. Jazz felt the tyrant freeze. An eerie silence had fallen around the battlefield, everyone staring at the two.

The kiss only lasted about 10 seconds, as Jazz really had no desire for the Decepticon leader to actually kill him. But just for good measure, Jazz ran his glossa over Megatron's bottom lip before finally moving away.

-

Megatron stared at him, a clear look of shock over his face. Jazz glanced in his peripheral vision and saw that both sides of the warriors wore similar expressions. At least Megatron hadn't killed him; yet. But he still had an iron grip on Jazz's hands.

Risking one more suicidal move, Jazz smiled shyly.

"Wow Megsy, that was amazing! Now I see what Starscream's always raving about."

-

That did the trick. Megatron, still in shock, finally let go of Jazz. The Autobot risked a look over at Starscream, who was absolutely livid. If looks could kill, Jazz would have been dead 25 times over.

_Huh, maybe it's true after all. If it is, they definitely deserve each other._

Jazz took advantage of Megatron's shock to slowly back away, towards the Autobots. His friends were also wearing a similar look of shock.

-

Jazz finally made it to the Autobot side. The Decepticons were all still just standing there, staring at him.

"What the slag was that?" growled an angry Prowl.

"Relax, Prowlie. I had ta escape somehow, ya know."

Prowl glared at his mate. He did understand that Jazz needed to escape, but why did have to go and do _that_ of all things?

-

"Come on," said Jazz to the group. "They're not gonna do any more damage today."

"Jazz-" started Optimus, still worried about the Decepticons.

"Look at 'em. They're not gonna do anything. I think I scarred them for life," smiled the saboteur.

The group of Autobots slowly turned and walked away, a few of them glancing back. All of the Decepticons were still frozen in place.

-

The group stayed silent, most still not believing what had occurred. They also couldn't believe that Jazz had walked away, unharmed.

"I'll kill you for this later," muttered Prowl. Jazz grinned and grabbed his mate's hand. Not even the twins could top something like this.

-

The Decepticons stayed still until the Autobots were fully out of sight. No one moved, except for Megatron. The leader turned to his left, glaring at his second in command.

"Starscream."

"Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"WHAT THE SLAG HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING THE AUOTBOTS?!?"

* * *

The End!


End file.
